Rachel the Lynx
Extra Facts About Rachel: Nick Name: Rachel Current Living Status: '''Buthuaian Colony '''Skills: Tank Driver (Stug III), gymnastics, mechanic, child care, teaching, martial arts. Aquainted: N/A Family: *''' Samantha Nelson (Mother- M.I.A) *Professor Nelson' (Father) *Ruby the Hedgehog'' (Mother-In-Law) *''Lucarieo the Hedgehog'' (Husband) Friends: *Freedom Fighters *G.U.N *''' Shadow the Hedgehog' * 'Cyclone the Ferret' * 'The Robert Family' * 'Oasis the Fox' * 'Nubis the Fox' * 'Ashley the Cat' * 'Augustus the Fox' '''Love Intreset:' * Lucarieo the Hedgehog Rival: N/A Enemies: * Commander Walter Sodka *Dark Forces. Allegiance: *Buthuaian Resistance *Freedom Fighter Alignment: '''Good '''Personality: Quiet, shy (sometimes), kind (when she gets to know you), gentle (during peace time), brave (during war time). Likes: Teaching the young, driving, blowing stuff up, helping out the community, taking care of the wounded or sick. Dislikes: Enslavement, the lost of her son & husband, really hot days. Theme Song: My Heart Will Go On (Parts from the 1997 Titanic Film) Favorite Music Video: Break My Fall Favorite Food Type: German Bio: ''Before the fall of Buthua: Born in the town of Elsa, Rachel was an only child with a loving mother, Samantha Nelson and a caring father, Professor Nelson. During her earlier childhood she was taught by her mother about life, science, mechanics, love, and martial arts. Her father Professor Nelson, on the other hand, started spending more time working in his lab. He eventually got mad about something and left, not to be heard from again. This broke Rachels and her mother heart's, but they made it threw. At the age of 15, Rachel notices that her mother was struggling with some payments on some bills, so one day she decides to ask her something that will change they're lives. "Mother, you know I was taught mechanic's by you. Why don't I join the Buthuaian Armed forces to get some money in?" she asked. *Her mother looks at her* "Your a sweet girl you know, you sure you want to do this?" the mother says as she puts her hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right back" Rachel says as she ran to the door. During Rachel's training, she met her boyfriend and other friends, such as Augustus and Ashley. The group always hung out by Rachel's Stug III, chating and having a good time. At the age of 20, Rachel and her boyfriend spent the night at her place, (PG-13). The next day, Rachel felt dizzy and sick so she was sent to the medical center hoping it was not a disease. Later that day, she was told that she was "with child", this kind of scared Rachel and her boyfriend, but they soon took it as a happy thought. Six months later, Rachel and her boyfriend decided to get married before the baby is born. Eventually Rachel gives birth to healthy boy, both of them were joyful. But it all faded away, at 5 months old Rachel's newly born son dies from an outbreak of famine. This truly broke her heart, but the next month her husband dies from a construction accident that put her in a deep mourning period. To get her mine off things, she decides to hook up with the 5th Armored Division with Augustus. A year later, Rachel and Augustus was sent to the Outskirts of Elsa, to protect the last line of defense before the Dark Forces could get into Buthua's capital. "We got to go Rachel, your tank is done" Augustus says banging on the side of the hull. "OK" she says as she jump out of the driver hatch. They decided to run towards Taviania, the last stronghold of the Buthuaian Army. As the got there they were greeted by an old friend, Ashley who was currently serving for the Buthuaian Royal Guard. Later that day, the city began to get overrun, so the last remaining commanders decided to use the royal mansion as the last base of operations. *Gun shot and Rachel hit the ground* "My leg..Medic..Medic" she screams. Augustus come running up to her, "I got you do not worry". *She regains her thoughts but hears Augustus Yelling* "Get down". Next minute she was thrown behind a car with him, and as she looked over the car the mansion was hit by a bombing raid. "To the sewer's it's our last chance" says Ashley. *Augustus picks up Rachel, then starts to run* After the fall of Buthua: Minutes later, Rachel was in an abandon sewer system with six others, two of them were Augustus and Ashley. "Rachel stand still this might hurt but I have to clean the wound" Augustus pleads with her as she screams in pain. She goes numb and doesn't remember anything, but before she passes she sees a dark figure holding a green gem. *Passes Out* When Rachel awakens, she notices strange people with wired uniforms patching up her leg. "Your ok, I shall take you back to your group now" says Shadow as he picks her up. "Thank you" she says to the wried figures and Shadow. *They start heading towards the group* What will be her role through this whole mess? Power's & Weakness's ''Strength's: Mechanic's-''' With Rachel's mechanic an engineering background, she is able to analyze any damaged vehicle and attempt to repair. If the vehicle is a tank, then it can be repaired to "out of the factory" condition. 'Driver- '''During a battle, if Rachel sees an abandon vehicle she will attempt to start and use it. ''Weakness's: 'Mourning-' After losing her family, Rachel is very heart broken. This makes her very weak while wondering around unknown areas. '''Leg Injury- '''During Rachel's last day on Buthua she was shot in the leg. Eventually a figure named Shadow teleported them to Mobius and brings her to the organization G.U.N, where they bandaged Rachel's leg. Due to this injury, Rachel's speed is now limited an alittle slow. Weapon & Equipment: ''Fist of Fury- ''Even though she might not have a weapon, she was mostly skilled in Martial Arts during younger years on Buthua. ''Tool Pouch's- '''''These hold the tools necessary for when Rachel is on a mission that involved repairing or scavanging. Stat's: Trivia: *Rachel was married to Lucario the Hedgehog during a live role play. *Originally Rachel was planned to not have a child nor a husband, but it was later but in to spice up her bio. *During Rachel's original plans, her love interest was going to be Augustus. But, later on during a role play her love interest turn more towards Omega the Hedgehog. *In the beginning of Rachel's drafts, she was planned to be a computer program created by Professor Nelson, but was later turned free by his wife. *During the filming of "Sonic The Dimensional Rift", she is well respected by the cast. Rachel is also credited for the food that is made for the cast during the filming. Rachel's Gallery: Rachel the Lynx,made by SpyroBiel.png|Drawn and designed by SpyroBiel, she has done an amazing job on her. Rachel the Lynx.jpg|This is Rachel after arriving in Mobius, during the building of the Buthuaian Colony (Template was used from the Female Fluffy Doll Maker) Famil Sketch.jpg|Finished Family Sketch (Credit goes to Gen8 of deviant art for the temps. formt the MFDG and FFDG.) Professor Nelson's Family Photo.jpg|Rachel's Family Photo (FFDG and MFDG were used to make a template) Rachel Stug III Sketch.jpg|Rachel's Stug III, knocked out in Elsa, Buthua. (Sketch Form) Rachel's Stug III.jpg|Same thing as the Sketch, but in color with horrible shading. Category:Female Category:Only Child Category:Mother Category:Lynx Category:Good Category:Buthuaian Category:Buthuaian Resistance Category:Engineer Category:Doctor Category:Army Category:Teacher Category:Married Category:Widow Category:Nurse Category:Lynxes Category:Freedom Fighter Category:Family Category:Cook Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015